


Опять умер, опять воскрес

by Send_a_raven



Series: Я думал, ты умер! [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Смотреть на толпы мертвых - это почти как залипать в стиральную машинку.Уэйд Уилсон, в таком случае - красный носок в куче белого белья.





	Опять умер, опять воскрес

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Это крэк  
> 2\. Это никак ни с чем не связано  
> 3\. Это Уэйд пытается прорваться в фички-верс.

_да блядь, серьезно?_   
_но ведь это уже было._   
_где?_   
_в канаде. все было в канаде._   
_а дальше что? я буду героем или антигероем? или сайдкиком? не хочу быть сайдкиком. подожди, зачем я здесь вообще?_   
_чтобы похерить таноса!_   
_а. это, конечно, хорошо, в любой непонятной ситуации херь таноса. кто такой танос?_

 

Чувство времени, вот что главное.  
Локи здесь уже третий раз, про чувство времени он понял со второго. Если оно останется, легче будет найти дорогу назад. Поэтому он считает минуты в голове, стоя у моста; мимо идут толпы и толпы новых мертвых. Да что там происходит-то.  
Он перестает считать минуты, пытаясь теперь засечь часы.  
Все ждет, что мимо по мосту пройдет Тор.  
Кажется, скоро кончится день.

Все мертвые очень разные. Кто-то идет с закрытыми глазами, кто-то плачет, кто-то смотрит в никуда, и все идут медленно, очень ровным шагом.  
Именно поэтому ублюдка в красном костюме, который торопится, как к себе домой, видно очень, очень издалека. Он расталкивает ряды мертвых, приближаясь к мосту, и Локи со смесью веселья и отвращения замечает, что левая рука у него закинута за спину и не то чтобы прицеплена к телу.  
А потом он встает прямо напротив Локи и широко улыбается.  
\- Да это ты, принцесса. Давно тут болтаешься?  
И тут Локи вспоминает.  
Это же Уэйд.  
Тот самый сукин сын, который успел умереть, воскреснуть и умереть заново, пока Локи торчал тут в прошлый раз - и дело было не в том, что Локи торчал тут так уж долго.  
Ублюдок успел умереть дважды за один день, и похоже было, что это не то чтобы достижение. Воскресал он все равно очень быстро.  
Уэйд снова пошел, не переставая болтать.  
\- Ладно, пока ты вспоминаешь, как меня зовут, я побежал, времени нет. Чмок. Что-нибудь передать несчастному Нью-Йорку? Они будут счастливы, что ты умер. Опять. Нет, не будут, у них проблемы, а все из-за синего ублюдка. Ну, увидимся.  
\- Уэйд!  
\- О, принцесса помнит, как нас зовут! Ну разве это не потрясающе.  
Он перехватил правой оторванную левую и помахал в воздухе, не сбавляя шаг.  
Локи чертыхнулся и пошел за ним.


End file.
